


The Prince's Birthday Wish

by ILoveMurkhyuck2000



Series: NCT Ships Oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Kissing, M/M, Prince!Hyuck, servant!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMurkhyuck2000/pseuds/ILoveMurkhyuck2000
Summary: Maybe Donghyuck has a better birthday wish than wanting his parents to be there for his birthday......and maybe it has something to do with Mark.





	The Prince's Birthday Wish

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, your Highness, happy birthday to you!“  
“Thank you so much!“ Donghyuck smiled at his servants that had gathered around his king sized bed. Everyone grinned back.

“I really appreciate this, especially since my parents can’t make it” Donghyuck said. He couldn’t deny that he was disappointed. He knew that his parents had a kingdom to run but why couldn’t they at least be home for his birthday?  
“We’re all very sorry for that, my prince” Joshua, the royal family’s interpreter, told him. The cook Mingyu and his helpers Jeonghan and Seungcheol nodded in agreement.  
“Well, we can’t change it, can we?” Donghyuck chirped “Now where’s Jisung?” 

 

Right at this moment, the door swung open and 10 year old Jisung ran in and jumped on the bed.  
“Happy birthday, hyung!!! I can’t believe you’re seventeen now!”  
“Right, I’m almost an adult, Jisungie!” Donghyuck beamed at his cute brother who looked like an excited baby chicken right now. Before he could talk more, the door swung open to reveal his dance teachers Yuta and Sicheng (yes, as a prince he got two personal dance teachers when he asked for classes). They were carrying a cute birthday cake with seventeen candles.  
“Happy Birthday, your Majesty” Yuta laughed when he saw Donghyucks exited face. They placed the cake on his lap and joined the others around him. “You have to make a wish” Taeil, one of the castle’s musicians, added.  
Donghyuck smiled warmly at all of them. At Johnny, Taeyong and Jaehyun, the maids, at Doyoung, the animal carer, and at Ten, Kun and Hansol, the butlers. Even Wonwoo, the librarian had come, even though he hated having many people around.  
Right when the prince turned his attention back to the cake, the door burst open once again.

“I’m so sorry, Don- um your Majesty” the brunette stuttered while looking at the floor. His cheeks were red from embarrassment and probably from running. In Donghyuck’s opinion, he looked adorable.  
“It’s okay, Mark, don’t worry” He realised that he was blushing himself when the handsome boy’s eyes met his own.  
“Okay, so I’m gonna make my wish now” Donghyuck announced. He closed his eyes and thought strongly about what he wished for before blowing out the candles in one breath.

 

 

Later that day, Donghyuck had a skype call with his friends Renjun and Jaemin. Both of them were in China because they attended the annual ball of the royals there. They were invited because Renjun was dating Prince Chenle. Jaemin’s and Renjun’s fathers had forced them to go because, according to them, their match making was more important than Donghyuck’s birthday.  
“Hey, happy birthday, Hyuckie!” Jaemin screamed while Renjun covered his ears and said the same thing more quietly. The prince chuckled at his friends.  
“Hey, you two, how is it going over there?”  
“It’s fa-bu-lous I tell you. Chenle and our Renjunie here are the cutest couple royalty has ever seen! They act all shy and cute when they’re together, you better see it at one point!” Jaemin squealed. “Is that so, Renjunie?” Donghyuck asked with a smirk.“He’s the sweetest boyfriend ever” Renjun mumbled.  
“Hyuckie, I wasn’t finished!” Jaemin shouted “We met Chenle’s older brother today and let me tell you: HE IS SO DAMN HOT! Prince Jeno, please marry me!!!”  
“Woah okay, go get him then, tiger!” Donghyuck laughed at his best friend’s weirdness.

“Hyuckie, what do you have planned today?” Renjun asked. Donghyuck just sighed “I don’t know what to do honestly…” “Why don’t you ask out that servant that you fancy?” Jaemin smirked at him through the screen.“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t ‘fancy’ Mark.” “I never said a name” Jaemin laughed “caught you there, Hyuck. Wait, it’s already 3 pm?! Sorry, we gotta go, Donghyuckie!”

The two ended the call and Donghyuck was back to feeling bored. He looked over to Mark who was folding his ironed shirts. The sun shone on him and Donghyuck thought Mark looked absolutely stunning like this. The prince thought about what Jaemin had said. Of course he was right, Jaemin could always see right through him. Donghyuck was just embarrassed that he had developed a big fat crush on his personal servant.

“Hey Mark?” “What is it, my prince?” Mark asked politely. “How many times do I have to tell you to call my Donghyuck?” Mark blushed “I’m sorry I forgot again, how can I make it up to you?” Donghyuck chuckled and acted as if he was thinking hard. “How about this: You spent the rest of the day with me but as friends, not as servant and prince.” Mark looked at him with a surprised face but quickly recovered. “Of course, if that’s what you want, Donghyuck.”

 

And this how Mark and Donghyuck ended up playing video games, visiting the garden, having a fight with water guns, stealing some ice cream from the kitchen and, finally, having a cosy evening in Donghyuck’s bed watching movies. “I love this movie! It’s called ‘Can a song change your life’” Donghyuck exclaimed excitedly.  
During the movie Donghyuck scooted over to Mark and cuddled with him. Mark was thankful that the prince was paying attention to the movie because his own face resembled a tomato.

“Did you like the movie, Mark hyung?” Donghyuck asked, after the movie was done, and turned around to him. Mark gulped, they were suddenly really close. His gaze flickered to the prince’s lips. If he wanted to, he could just-  
Mark jumped up. “I’m sorry Donghyuck but I don’t know if I can do this. I mean I’m just your servant, you are royalty. What am I even thinking…” Donghyuck suddenly stood up and stood closely in front of Mark.  
“Mark?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You wanna know my only birthday wish?”  
“That your parents will be here for your next birthday?”  
“That would be nice but no.”  
Donghyuck breathed in an whispered “Mark, lately I can’t think of anything but you. And I’m finally ready to admit that I’m falling for you so…  
…I wish for you to kiss me.”

 

Donghyuck closed his eyes, not wanting to see Mark’s confused (and probably disgusted) face. A few seconds neither of them did anything.  
But then, Donghyuck suddenly felt two warm hands on his cheeks and next thing he knew, Mark closed the gap between their lips.  
Butterflies filled Donghyuck’s stomach and he felt like he was floating, this was better than anything he could imagine. The kiss was gentle but full of love. When the two finally broke apart to catch their breath, Donghyuck almost immediately pulled Mark into another kiss.

Later both of them lay on Donghyuck’s bed cuddling with each other. The prince had rested his head on Mark’s chest while the latter was playing with his hair.  
“Donghyuck? Are you sure this will work out? I mean my status is so low and you are expected to marry royalty and –“  
Donghyuck cut his hyung off by placing a peck on his. “Mark, I had the time of my life today and every moment with you is precious to me. Who cares about status or me being a prince. In my eyes you’re the prince. I love you, Mark.”  
Mark blushed but smiled widely before timidly slipping his hand into Donghyuck’s.  
“I love you too, Hyuckie.”

 

“Boi, are my parents gonna be surprised!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is my first work on AO3 and I hope you guys like it! Markhyuck are honestly the cutest ship ever!  
> Stan talent, stan NCT!


End file.
